Differences
by manycoloredeyes
Summary: EDITED Riku remembered the past when he first met Namine and his life changed forever. Namiku.


A/N: Okay, this is my first time writing a Namiku story so please forgive me if my story contains grammatical mistakes because this was a bit, rushy. Anyway, enjoy!

_**[A/N: EDITED. Was reading through my old fics and to my horror, this has a lot of grammar mistakes!! So just for the sake of my pride, I'm just doing a little editing on this story.]**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

**Differences  
by fate-star**

**

* * *

  
**

I walked out of the school gates, ignoring the noises the other students were making. I turned to the left, the opposite direction where my friends or so-called friends, Sora and Kairi, went. I walked down the street while slinging my back on my right shoulder. I glanced at my watch, 2.30 pm. I don't have the mood to go home just yet so I decided to loiter around town for a while. As I walk, I passed by a park. I stopped walking while trying to remember what date is it today. 7th September. Exactly the same date I met Naminé and when my whole life changed forever.

I entered the park and walked towards a tree situated in the center of the park. Being a skillful climber, I climbed the tree with ease and sat down on a solid branch which was quite hidden from below because of the leaves but from the top, I could see the whole park. As I sat there, memories of my childhood days flashed into my mind, especially the day when I first laid my eyes on Naminé 3 years ago.

_I sat on the branch, like what I usually do when dad hit me. But that wasn't the only reason; I came here to see Kairi, my dream girl. Sometimes, I would feel jealous when I saw Kairi being so close with that spike-haired guy, Sora. __Sometimes,_ _I feel like jumping off the tree and tell Kairi my feelings but I could never do that because I think she would run away from me. I can't blame her though because of my horrible looks. I have bruises and cuts all over my body, my clothes were tattered and torn, my face was dirty and my silver hair was disarrayed. Even though I am 12, I don't go to school like other kids because my parents can't afford to send me. After Kairi left the park, I would jump down the tree and head home, ready to be scolded and hit. One day when I sat on the branch, I saw Kairi (and Sora) as usual but that day, I was feeling really down. My dad threatened to kill me with a knife so I had to run away. I can't blame him though because he was drunk. Suddenly my attention was caught by a beautiful girl around my age walking around the park, near the tree I was sitting on. She had blond hair and fair skin. Her blue eyes gave out a peaceful feeling. Since then on, I kept on thinking about that girl and wonder what her name was but it didn't really matter because every time I look at her, no matter how sad I am, I felt very peaceful. Ever since that day, I came to the park to see her, not Kairi._

I snapped back into reality when I heard someone calling my name. I looked down and saw Naminé waving at me. I glanced at the park clock and realized it was already 4.45 pm. I jumped down the tree and stood beside her.

"I knew I would find you here," she said while holding a bag of groceries. It looks like she went home and discovered I was missing.

"Why does that concern you?" I snapped and walked ahead of her but she caught up with me.

"Of course it concerns me! We live under the same roof!" she said with a rather stern voice. I was about to answer back when it started to rain heavily. I mentally cursed myself because I didn't bring an umbrella but all of a sudden I couldn't feel raindrops against my skin. I looked to my right and saw Naminé holding an umbrella.

"I knew it was going to rain and I know you never bring your umbrella," she said and we continued walking as the rain began to downpour heavily. When we went out of the park, Naminé stopped. Surprised by her abrupt stop, I looked at her.

"Do you remember this place?" she asked softly through the heavy rain. Thankfully, I had a sharp hearing so I managed to catch every word she said. I nodded as a reply.

"This is where we met," I said. I will forever remember the day when I met Naminé face-to-face for the first time and when my life changed forever.

_I ran away, away from the living hell. Dad threatened to kill me again and he almost succeeded if it weren't for mum who hit him with a candle-stick. She told me to run and as soon as I ran out of the house, I heard a gunshot. Fearing the worse, I wanted to go back in but I heard mum's screaming voice telling me to run. I obeyed her even though it was hard for me to leave her. It started to rain heavily and my legs were tired of running but I didn't stop to rest. That was the first time I felt totally useless and I wish I could end my life now because what dad said was true. I DO bring misery and suffering to others! I couldn't control my tears when they furiously rolled down my cheeks. It wasn't that obvious because I was running in the rain. In front of the park, I bumped into somebody and fell. I didn't bother to get up because I felt so miserable._

"_Are you alright?" I recognize that voice! I looked up and saw the blond girl holding up an umbrella to shield me from the rain. She seemed to notice my tears and gave me a tissue. I took it and wiped away my tears as she helped me to get up on my two feet._

"_Why are you crying, Riku? Is there anything wrong?" Her question startled me. How did she know my name? I wanted to ask her but her question just reminded me of my parents. I hold back my tears and shook off the images of my parents flashing through my mind. I felt so bad just leaving them but what could I do? I will only get killed._

"_Tell me what's your problem. Maybe I could help," she suggested. I looked at her._

"_Why are you doing this? Why are you so kind to me? I only bring misery and suffering to others," I said painfully and looked away._

"_You don't bring misery and suffering to others! Maybe to others but not me!" she said sternly and forced me to look at her. "I know you always spy on me from the tree ever since I came a few months ago. I know this will freak others out but not me. I always feel secure to know you are always there to look after me even though that wasn't your real intention."_

_Her words seemed to soothe me. For the first time in my life, I felt useful. I felt someone else besides my mother would acknowledge me. She smiled at me with the warmest smile I've ever seen. She seemed to radiate like the warm summer sun in that gloomy, rainy, miserable day._

"_My name is Naminé__," she seemed to know my wondering thoughts. I smiled when I finally knew her name. She seemed very happy to see me smile because I could tell by the joy that was reflected in her eyes._

"_Come, I'll bring you to my house. You will catch a cold of you don't change your clothes and oh my… look at those bruises you have!" she gasped when she saw the long bruise I have on my right arm. I quickly hide it behind my back._

"_It's nothing and I can just go back to my own house-"_

"_There's no way I'm going to let you go back to where you live!" she said sternly and forced me to follow her through the heavy rain._

I smiled when I remember that day.

"You know, you're a very weird girl to bring an absolute stranger back home," I said as the rain started to subside. She laughed at my comment.

"Yeah, but you had to live with me after your parents were given a proper burial," she said and stopped laughing.

I felt awkward to live with her family even though her parents were always going overseas. Her parents didn't mind because they knew that Naminé was always alone at home and it was good to have me as her company. But now, we're both fifteen and I think it would be best for me to move out and not burden her family any longer. We had a lot of differences to start with, so many in fact I couldn't list out all of them.

We are like the earth and the sky. But maybe, just maybe, because of our differences, I love her and I decided to tell her now. I turned to her and looked straight into her innocent blue eyes.

"Naminé, I …"

A loud vehicle passed by which made me unable to hear my own words and I doubt that she heard me. But I didn't care. I've already told her my feelings and that was enough. Now I can leave her house without any regrets. I didn't dare to look at her and walked the opposite way of her house. The heavy rain was already reduced to light drizzles so I don't really mind walking without an umbrella.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked when she realized I wasn't going the correct route. I stopped with my back facing her.

"I'm moving out."

"What? Why?" I wasn't sure if it was me or something else because I thought I heard her sniffling. I didn't want to turn and find out because it will only break my heart to see her cry, if she was really crying that is.

"I do not want to burden you or your family anymore. We have a lot of differences to start with and I don't want the list to get longer," I explained while deep down in my heart, I felt like a hypocrite.

"I'll stop by and get my things tomorrow." I walked away as I held back my tears. I love you Naminé, but it is best if we separate.

"I love you too, Riku!" Her words made me stop once again and I turned around and saw her walking towards me. When we were a few meters apart, she stopped and dropped her grocery bag and umbrella. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her eyes clearly showed that she was in pain. She came closer and rested her head on my chest.

"Please…don't go!" she pleaded with a sob. I couldn't bear to see her cry and plead to me like this so I wrapped my arms around her and comfort her.

"Don't cry. I'm not going anywhere anymore," I whispered into her ears. She looked up at me and smiled the same warm smile I remembered 3 years ago. We pulled away from each other and picked up the stuff she dropped.

"Let's go home," she said to me happily and wrapped her arms around mine.

"Yeah, home sounds nice," I said and we walked home together, hand-in-hand. "Speaking of which, how did you know my name back then?"

"It's a secret!"

* * *

A/N: Fuh! That was over. So please R&R!


End file.
